Découverte
by Broken-inside-girl
Summary: Un long One-shot sur ce qu'il se passera quand Aria découvrira pour Ezra et son secret. reviews s'il vous plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis!


Cela faisait une semaine qu'Aria Montgomery ne sortait plus de sa chambre. Elle ne faisait que pleurer, pleurer et encore pleurer, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle était complètement détruite. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça? Pourquoi?

Cela faisait exactement une semaine, jour pour jours, qu'elle avait découvert qu'Ezra Fitz, l'homme qu'elle aimait, était en fait la personne qui les harcelait, elle et ses amies, depuis près de deux ans. Il avait essayé de les tuer de nombreuses fois, et elle, elle s'était faite avoir, parce qu'elle était amoureuse. Amoureuse d'un monstre.

Le samedi matin qui avait suivie cette terrible découverte, son père n'arrêtait pas de venir la voir, essayant de la faire manger, ou de lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas. Sa mère, qui était en Autriche avec son petit-ami, l'appelait tous les jours pour prendre des ses nouvelles, et elle aussi avait essayer, sans succès, de lui faire dire pourquoi elle était déprimée. son frère, lui s'était contenté de venir la prendre dans ses bras quand il l'entendait pleurer, et de rester là, avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, ce pourquoi Aria lui était reconnaissante. Ses amies, qui ne savaient pas non plus ce qui n'allait pas, venaient tous les jours la voir, essayant de lui tirer les vers du nez, et lui remontant le moral, même si elles ne connaissaient pas la raison de son mal-être.

La semaine suivante, Hanna, qui en avait marre de voir un de ses meilleures amies dans cete état, la força à se lever, et l'emmena faire du shopping avec elle, espérant avoir des confidences. Mais rien n'y fit. Durant toute la journée, Aria ne montra aucun enthousiasme quand Hanna lui montrait des vêtements, ou quand elle lui prposait d'aller dan tel ou tel magasin. Il n'y eut qu'une seule chose qui la fit réagir: Ezra fitz. Elle le croisèrent alors qu'elles étaient au Brew entrain de boire un café, et Aria parut se sentir mal et parit en courant. Hanna la rattrapa tant bien que mal.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Ezra? demanda-t-elle à Aria, une fois à sa hauteur.

Pour seule réponse Aria pleura de plus belle, et Hanna la serra dans ses bras. Mais elle n'allait pas abandonner comme ça. Elle saurait tôt ou tard ce qu'il s'est passé.

Une fois rentré chez elle, Aria alla direcement dans sa chambre et se mit sous ses couvertures pour pleurer. Elle ne pouvait dire à personne ce qu'elle savait à propos d'Ezra, parce que malgré ce qu'il avait fait, elle l'aimait encore, bien malheureusement. Mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas garder ça pour elle. Ca faisait bien trop mal. Elle prit une grande décisison; elle allait en parler à Hanna, Spencer et Emily.

Le lendemain, elle appela ses amies, leur demandant de venir chez elle, qu'elle avait à leur parler. Quelques minutes plus tard , elles étaient là. Elle leur annonca qu'elle avaot découvert que A n'était autre qu'Ezra, mais que lui ne savait pas qu'elle savait. Elle l'avait vu alors qu'elle repasser devant l'immeuble où elles avaient trouvé le repère de A, elle l'avait suivi discrètement, et en le voyant s'énerver quand il avait remarqué que quelqu'un était venu là, elle avait deviné, et elle l'avait évité jusque là.

-Oh mon Dieu! s'écria Hanna. Comment il a pu faire ça? Moi qui le croyaiy sympa et digne de confiance.

-On lui faisait toutes confiance, lui rappela Spencer.

Aria paraissait étrangement calme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Demanda Emily

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hanna. On ne peut pas l'envoyer en prison, on n'a aucune preuve à donner à la police.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, déclara Spencer, mais d'abord Aria j'ai besoinde savoir si tu es avec nous ou pas, pour le faire envoyer en prison pour le reste de ces jours.

Aria parut réflechir un instant puis elle demanda:

-C'est quoi ton plan?

Dès qu'elle l'apperçut à son bureau, Aria rentra dans la salle de classe.

-Je peux te parler? lui demanda-t-elle

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il, avec ce stupide sourire aux lèvres, qu'Aria avait regarder des milliers de soi sans savoir que derrière ce sourire se cachait un monstre.

-Je sais que c'es toi, se lança-t-elle, la personne qui nous épis depuis maintenant près de deuxc ans, et que durant ces deux année, tu m'a menti, et surtout tu m'a fait du mal. Je sais aussi que c'es toi qui a tué Ian, Allison, et qui a saccagé le bureau de la psychologue, et ainsi de suite. C'est toi depuis de début. C'est toi aussi qui a tué l'agent Wilden et qui a fait accusée la mère d'Hanna.

Ezra ne répondit pas tout de suite, et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il lui demanda:

-Et bien, oui je l'avoue, c'était moi, d'ailleurs je me suis beaucoup amusé à vous regarder chercher le coupable sans deviner une seule seconde que ça pourrait être moi. Mais j'ai une question por toi: comment tu comptes prouver ça?

Aria ne sut que répondre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à des aveux aussi rapides, et à un manque de regrets de la part de celui qu'elle avait aimé de tout son être. Elle continua néanmoins:

-Je ne sais pas, mais je te jure que je trouverais, et que mes amies et moi, on te fera envoyer en prison, pour tout ce que tu nous a fait. Et sâche qu'aujourd'hui je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, je me suis faite avoir par toi, et je ne compte pas te pardonner, tu m'a trahi, et pour ça je te hais. Et je te haïrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Et après ça, elle sortit de la salle, sans laisser le temps à Ezra de répondre. Spencer, Emily et Hanna l'attendait devant la porte.

-Vous avez tout enregistrer? leur demanda-t-elle

-Oui, c'est dans la boîte, confirma Spencer. Ca va toi?

-Oui, mentit Aria.

La sonnerie retentit. Elles partirent en cours. La journée de cours finie, elles se rendèrent au comissariat. Pendan qu'Hanna et Emily retenaient l'agent en charge de cette affaire, Spencer posa la cassette d'enregistrement des aveux d'Ezra. Aria, elle, était déjà rentré chez elle. Comme à son habitude depuis plus d'une semaine, elle pleurait sous ses couvertures, pas encore remise de sa conversation avec Ezra. On frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Son frère entra.

-Merci d'être là pour moi, lui dit-elle quand il la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est normal, tu es ma soeur, répondit Mike. Mais quand tu seras prête à me dire pourquoi tu pleures comme ça depuis tout ce temps, tu sais que je serais là pour t'écouter.

-Oui, je le sais.

Elle le serra encore plus fort contre elle, elle avait vraiment besoin de réconfort.

-Aller viens, on va manger, lui dit-il ensuite. Papa s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, et moi aussi, et ça nous inquièterait beaucoup moins si tu venais manger avec nous.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Mais je ne veux aucune remarque sur ma tête de zombie, sur mes yeux bouffie ou sur mes cheveux décoiffés, ok?

Pour toute réponse, Mike rigola, et sortit de la chambre. Aria ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une famille comme la sienne, même si comme dans chaque famille il y avait des hauts et des bas. Mais elle pouvait toujours compter sur sa mère, son père et son frère, donc elle se sentait chanceuse et heureuse.

A peine une semaine après, la police avait arrêté Ezra pour le meurtre de l'Agent Wilden, de Ian, et pour toutes les autres choses qu'il avait faites. Les filles, quant à elles, étaient enfin débarrasser de A, et étaient enfin heureuses, et coup de théâtre, Allison était vivante! Elle se cachait aussi d'Ezra, qui l'a faisait chanter, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Aria était finalement en couple avec Jake, et se sentait bien avec lui, même si maintenant, elle avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens.

Hanna, après le départ de Caleb, s'était morfondue, avant de finalement tomber sous le charme de Travis, le mec qui l'avait aidé pour l'affaire avec sa mère.

Spencer et Toby s'étaient réconcilés et étaient maintenant heureux ensemble.

Emily et Paige s'étaient finalement séparées, et Emily avait fini par avouer ses sentiments à Allison, qui avait alors laissé tomber les masque, et elles étaient maintenant en couple.

** Et voilà pour ce long One-shot, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'attends vos réactions.**


End file.
